gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Books of Corvinus
The Books of Corvinus ' The Books of Corvinus is a series of novels written by Jack Goldwrecker. This series concerns the life of Jack Corvinus and his crew, and their many ' adventures ' across the Caribbean and the world. The author, Jack Goldwrecker, incorporates adventure, mystery, determination, courage, and irresistible humor in every book. Consisting of three novels, or ' fan books ', you may wonder why it is not called ' The Corvinus Trilogy '. The reason for that is that Jack wanted to create a more ' original ' name, as Captain Goldvane had labeled his wonderful ' The Goldvane Trilogy ' with the same word. The first book, The Scimitar of Maurolycus, is planned to be released ''before July. |-| Plot= It is 1745, and Jak Corvinus and his crew are one of the most feared pirates on the seven seas. They have been hunted down, ambushed, and have cheated death more then five times. One day however, the crew's captain, Jack Goldwrecker, gets caught attempting to steal some rum, and is imprisoned. Upon breaking out, he gathers up his crew and his rum, and sets out once more. The next day while sailing, they happen to stumble upon an old rock island. While exploring that island, they learn of a certain rumor told by the island's only townsfolk; Jharkovia. The man tells the crew of a certain sword, a scimitar, that grants the wielder certain psychic abilities, and leads to the wielder's destiny. Jak is encouraged to find this scimitar, not because of plain piracy, but because of his feelings that he and his crew served no purpose in the world. He believed that the scimitar may give him something to live for. Upon hearing the rumor, they are also told of a disadvantage to the scimitar; the scimitar, if taken advantage of in certain ways, will attempt to control and mislead the wielders psyche, or brain. The men disregard this, and set out for what they expect will be a life-changing adventure. They are correct, but if they are not careful, they may return to never be the same again. . . |-| Sneak Peak= A ' sneak peek ' of one of the chapters. " Fire blazed in every direction, blocking all senses known to the common human. The loud deafening thunder of rapid cannon fire prevented the men from communicating, and brought temporary blindness to those trapped in the gloomy smoke. However, a voice could be heard over the cannon artillery. "Men! Cover and protect yourselves," the voice said. "That's the only chance we got!" unaware if his crew heard that order, Jak made his way through what he could barely see of the blasted shore. Then, paralyzed in shock, Jak froze, now oblivious to the dangerous fire around him. However, Jak was unaware of what he had seen, and slowly but surely, fell to the ground, unconscious. No one saw him. The island battle continued to rage on without him, as if he was of no importance. And then, just then, Jak heard a soft voice mutter something in his head; "I am in control now. I control you, your crew, your life. You have lost. You stand no chance." " |-| Wiki Users Involved= *Jeffery Blasthawk - Role to be decided *Davy Gunfish - Role to be decided More can apply in the comments below! |-| Corvinus Fans= *Gunshot19 *Davy Gunfish * '''News Archive |-| June 2012= Screenshots Coming Soon Characters Coming Soon Category:Action/Adventure Category:Fan Creations Category:Fan Stories Category:Fan Book Category:Comedy Category:Mystery